Eros, Philia, Ágape
by Neyade
Summary: Eros, Philia y Ágape, tres nombres para las tres formas del amor en la Grecia Antigua. Eros es ese amor apasionado, el romanticismo crónico y la euforia. Eros es atracción sexual y amor que quiere poseer, señores. Mini-fic. Charlie Weasley.
1. Eros

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rwoling. La trama es mía, no robes. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A:**** Bueno, esto va a ser un fic cortísimo que constará de tres viñetas. La tabla/reto al que respondo con esto la encontrarás en la comunidad LJ "crack and roll" (cambiad los espacios por guiones bajos). La verdad, tengo una idea que es posible que cambie mil y una veces antes de que lo acabe, pero bueno, se hará lo que se pueda. Muuuchos besos.**

**EROS**

-Eros es ese amor apasionado, el romanticismo crónico y la euforia. Eros es atracción sexual y amor que quiere poseer, señores.

Las palabras de la profesora de Estudios Muggles se pasean entre las plácidas corrientes de aire del aula. Hace calor y se delizan, perezosas, de cerebro a cerebro hasta que a todos los alumnos les entra la idea en la cabeza.

Cuando tal suceso ocurre (una especide de milagro de esos que sólo consigue el sexo) se miran entre ellos durante unos segundos, asombrados, e incluso esos que no habían estado atentos desde principios de curso levantan la mirada. Se oyen silbidos al fondo de la clase, alguna chica se sonroja y baja la mirada al oir lo de _que quiere poseer, señores_. Y todos (o casi todos) acaban volviendo la vista hacia la profesora después de armar algo de alboroto. Quién espera, con los brazos cruzados y una media sonrisa en los labios, a que ellos acaben de escandalizarse como es ya costumbre al dar ese tema.

Charlie se mira las manos, en cambio. Tan llenas de pecas que parecen morenas, llenas también de imágenes que no se puede quitar de la cabeza. Quizás es el único que no espera, ávido, explicaciones sobre la manera en como los griegos clasificaban el amor y el amor físico en si mismo.

Quizás es porque, de esa misma clase, él es el único que no las necesita.

o0o

_Amor que quiere poseer._

Se besan precipitadamente con las manos en todas partes y las ropas desarregladas. Una y otra vez, uno y otro día. Semanas enteras esperando a la tarde para verse, se reúnen en cualqueir sitio. Aulas vacías siempre disponibles, los vestuarios de Gryffindor, habitaciones perdidas del Castillo que hace tiempo que nadie visita, siempre dispuestas a acoger a un alumno necesitado. Charlie le levanta la falda a Hestia y ella le muerde el cuello. Gimen, se besan de nuevo, se quitan la ropa a medias (nunca del todo), se poseen.

_Se poseen_.

Lo suyo es algo físico, tangible, real. Algo a lo que agarrarse cuando las cosas van mal y el mundo les decepciona, algo que no lo es_ todo _pero en cambio es todo lo que pueden conseguir.

Charlie se mira las manos. Tan llenas de pecas que parecen morenas, llenas también de imágenes que no se puede quitar de la cabeza. Y se ve acariciando los muslos de Hestia, cogiéndola del pelo, acariciando la piel suave y tersa de su estómago. Le besa el hueso de la pelvis mientras ella desliza las manos en su pelo rojo.

Y de repente, es otro hueso el que besa y otras manos las que siente en la cabeza. De nada sirve la lucha, la fantasía siempre acaba volviendo.

_Eros, amor que quiere poseer._

o0o

-Charlie, ¿ocurre algo? -se semiincorpora apoyándose en los codos, jadea un poco, aún, le mira a los ojos.

-¿Eh? -la mira-. No, nada, ¿a qué viene eso?

-Te veo lejos.

-Estoy aquí -le acaricia la pierna-. Estoy aquí -la mano (grande, enorme, de dedos largos) sube hasta llegar a la cara interna de los muslos.

-Ya -susurra, tensa-. Bien -jadea, cuando Charlie _la toca_-. Me parece bien.

Y vuelven a empezar. Charlie evita ese tipo de conversaciones como puede, Hestia se percata de ello pero calla. Se necesitan, no van a soltarse. Hoy no, por lo menos. Aún no.

_Eros, amor que quiere poseer_.


	2. Philia

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenence a J. K. Rwoling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes (que es muy feo). No escribo con ánimo de lucro, como creo que es evidente.**

**PHILIA**

**-**Philia ya es otro nivel que va más allá de lo carnal. Nunca será tan primitivo -la chica mueve las manos y habla con claredad, vocaliza. Lucha por romper las barreras que le ponen los mismos alumnos que hace cinco minutos la escuchaban embelesados.

Los caminos del Señor son inescrutables y la atención en clase es como la superficie de un charco de agua. Tienes que lanzar palabras atrayentes para provocar esas olas suaves que se multiplican por segundos. Entonces, _los chicos_ giran la cabeza y la miran, y ella se siente satisfecha. Realizada. Pese a todo, el mundo no está hecho de chocolate y siempre acaba volviendo la calma, el aburrimiento, y con ella vuelve a empezar el ciclo. Las clases transcurren apaciblemente, el sol se cuela por la ventana. Dos chicas rien tontamente y un chaval con más granos que piel escribe una carta de amor.

-No tan primitivo -repite ella, ajena a eso-. Philia es amistad y amor fraternal.

_Amor fraternal._ Los ánimos se calman en el aula y todo vuelve a la aburrida monotonía de siempre. Y es entonces cuando Charlie levanta la cabeza, deja de mirarse las manos, de contar una por una esas pecas que forman un entramado desigual encima de sus nudillos. Para escuchar. Para aprender. Para _comprender_ de una vez por todas.

o0o

_Amor fraternal._

Bill siempre ha sido alguien especial en la vida de Charlie. Era el mayor, el grande, enorme y fuerte. El ídolo de cualquier niño. El perfecto (y prefecto) hermano mayor. El guapo que se llevaba a las nenas pero las dejaba de lado para venir, despeinarle el pelo rizado y chincharle un rato.

-Enano -le decía-. ¿Has visto esas chicas tan guapas? Se mueren por besarte. Anda, corre, ve.

-Bill eres un capullo.

-Anda, ¡corre! Que no esperarán todo el día por ti, pese al millón y medio de pecas que puedas tener -se reía, le incitaba a seguirle el juego.

Y él corría, por supuesto, pero hacia la dirección contraria. Haciendo reír a su hermano a carcajadas, provocando que el vínculo entre ellos dos se reafirmara con cada broma, con cada sonrisa, con cada abrazo sentido.

Bill.

Bill fue quién le enseñó a volar, le metió en el equipo de Gryffindor a base de practicar en verano y tirarle tantas veces la quaffle directa al estómago que al final podía cogerla hasta dormido. Le curtió. Charlie es lo que es gracias a Bill.

_Amor fraternal._

Y ahora que todo parece alejarse entre ellos, Charlie no sabe que hacer. Se pierde ante la inmensidad del mundo y no está Bill para reírse de él, echarle una mano con sus problemas, escucharle atentamente.

Y al final, cuando ya está realmente deseperado, acaba encontrando a Hestia. Hestia, que es una chica alta y decidida. A veces madre, a veces amante, casi siempre una amiga. Un hombro en el que dormir (y roncar, por supuesto).

Bill no está y Charlie anda a pasos temblorosos por este mundo que le viene grande, como los jereys de mamá.

_Amor fraternal._

¿Dónde cojones te has metido, Bill? No voy a llamarte, desesperado, pero esperaré a que vengas. Rápido, a ser posible.


	3. Ágape

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no publiques en ningún otro sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A:**** Si le queréis agradecer a alguien el que haya subido este último capítulo, mirad a Sortilegios Weasley, no a mi, que soy una perra y mis lectoras tienen que recordarme que actualice porque sino a mi se me pasa. Supongo que habrá gente a la que no le gustará el curso que ha tomado esto, de ser así lo siento. Cuando empecé a escribir ya sabía que iría así y, para bien o para mal, la idea no ha cambiado.**

**Por cierto he empezado un seguido de viñetas sólo PWP's en mi comu de escritos (en LJ) que no he subido aquí por motivos obvios, si alguien quiere pasarse, la comu se llama "neyade s" (un guión en lugar del espacio). Muchos besos besos a todas y, ahora si, el fic.**

**ÁGAPE**

Cuando su hermano se le acerca una tarde aburrida y seca, llena de libros enormes -de páginas finas que se multiplican cada vez que crees que vas a acabar el tratado, ensayo, o lo que sea que tengas entre las manos-, Charlie ya ha perdido la esperanza. Ha dejado de mirarle, desde lejos. De meter la tostada en el zumo y la nariz en el café por estar observándole, intentando atraer su atención.

Cuando Bill se le acerca, Charlie cuchichea con Hestia y moja la pluma en el tintero sin escribir nada. En realidad se lo está pasando bien. Hestia es divertida, es amable, es cálida. Y en la Biblioteca reina el silencio, normalmente, pero hoy no hay nadie y a la Señora Pince le caen bien, así que no importa si hablan un poco más de la cuenta y sueltan risas suaves cuando Hestia dibuja a Binns en un pergamino, vestido como los elfos de Santa Claus.

Pero Bill se les acerca, rompe la paz frágil, inestable y juvenil en la que ambos estaban aposentados. Le habla, después de tantos meses.

-¿Charlie, podrías venir un momento? -se frota la nuca, avergonzado, le mira por debajo de las pestañas, y a él se le para el mundo.

-¿Qué? -le mira, asombrado. Se olvida de la pluma que tiene en la mano y un poco de tinta mancha la madera, la mesa. Hestia le pega un codazo-. Oh, sí, claro -le responde, algo atontado aún, y se levanta torpemente. Le sigue.

Salen de la Biblioteca sin que Bill se gire a mirarle y él se da cuenta, ausentemente, de que tiene un agujero en el pantalón. Andan rápidamente, con zancadas largas, y no se detienen un par de pasillos después de cruzar las puertas grandes de ese santuario lleno de libros, como él tenía entendido que harían, sino que siguen andando.

Llegan a las puertas de Hogwarts y su hermano no se detiene, y el intenta hablar, decirle algo.

-Bill dónde vam-

-Tu déjame a mi -le corta, sin girarse aún. Decidido.

Y una vez más, siguen andando, esta vez por encima de piedras húmedas, un par de malas hierbas y el camino que lleva a la cabaña de Hagrid, durante un trecho.

Y andan, y andan, y andan, hasta que Bill se detiene, aparta unas ramas y se cuela entre dos arbustos para dar a un espacio pequeño, diminuto, en el que caben a duras penas. El pelo se les llena de pequeñas hierbas y se sientan uno delante del otro. Nariz contra nariz, casi. Pecas contra pecas, Weasley contra Weasley.

-¿Qué querías? -pregunta él. Le mira, expectante, y Bill baja la cabeza. El silencio es el único que habla durante un buen rato hasta que vuelve a mirarle. Fijamente.

-Pedirte perdón.

-¿Qué? -algo parecido a los nervios se le concentra en la boca del estómago, parece que le empiecen a sudar las manos.

-Quería pedierte perdón por... -se vuelve a frotar la nuca, es un tic-. Por no hacerte caso -le dice, envalentonado de repente-. Por no responder a tus lechuzas -ahora le toca a Charlie avergonzarse, recordando cuando le mandó una nota lacrimógena con el viejo Errol-. Por dejar de ser tu hermano y convertirme en un capullo.

Y se miran, otra vez. Largamente.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé -le responde, inseguro. Encoge los hombros, mira hacia abajo otra vez. Un par de ramas caen sobre sus cabezas cuando se mueve, y Charlie nota la tierra algo húmeda bajo sus pantalones.

-¿No lo sabes? -levanta las cejas.

-No -le responde, esta vez algo desafiante.

-Joder, Bill. Dejas de hablarme durante casi cinco meses y me estás diciendo que no tienes ni puta ide-

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? No sé, no sabía que hacer, no...

-¿No sabías qué hacer con qué? -le mira, curioso. El silencio vuelve a hablar durante un rato, y junto a él el viento, y las ramas de los árboles al moverse.

-Contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí, y con tus pecas -le responde, algo ausente.

-¿Qué?

-Y con tus manos tampoco tenía muy claro qué hacer, y con tu jodido pelo Weasley -parece que se envalentona, habla un poco más fuerte.

-¿Qué..? -le corta para hablar él, para preguntar, para entender. Le tiemblan las manos-. ¿Qué dices?

Y entonces Bill parece que reacciona. Le mira, abre los ojos, susurra que _no, no, nada_ e intenta irse. Se abre paso por los arbustos pero, no, Charlie no está dispuesto a concederle la retirada, así que le coge por la camisa y tira, provocando que caiga encima suyo, de espaldas. Nota la camisa llena de pequeños trozos de arbusto y huele a Bill, quién huele a casa., a familia. Le tiene más cerca de lo que han estado en mucho tiempo.

Bill se mueve torpemente, él se mueve torpemente, ambos se mueven torpemente, hasta que vuelven a estar nariz contra nariz, pecas contra pecas. El pelo algo despeinado y llenos de tierra. Los hermanos Weasley nunca han sido demasiado limpios, ya lo dice Molly.

-No -susurra Bill.

-Ajá -le dice él.

Y entonces, se acerca un poco más. Le abraza. Le dice que _joder, Bill, te he echado de menos_ y, cuando se separan, se vuelven a mirar.

Silencio. El viento, las ramas que se mueven.

Y los labios de uno que caen encima de los otros, bruscamente.

_Amor incondicional._

_-_Joder, Bill, te he echado de menos.

Los labios, las manos, los abrazos torpes y los besos ausentes que no extrañan a ninguno de los dos.

_Amor incondicional._


End file.
